<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Any Other Day by God_Croco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667411">Any Other Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/God_Croco/pseuds/God_Croco'>God_Croco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 1010 Gang [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Straight Roads (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gang World, Bank Robbery, Gen, Gun Violence, Guns, I stole a lot from PAYDAY 2, It's probably bad, Just No 1010, Not Beta Read, The boyband, Vinyl City still functions like the game, but who cares?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:27:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/God_Croco/pseuds/God_Croco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The 1010 gang used to be nothing but rumors. 5 tall men (although some claim they are more metal than flesh) robbing corner stores and banks. Vinyl City didn't care much for these rumors. They soon found out that they weren't rumors. They figured it out far too late.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 1010 Gang [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stories Become Reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Payday 2. This is my first work for this fandom, but (hopefully) not my last.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Vinyl City Bank was operating as normal as if it was any other day. People came in, out, and noise could be heard all around. So, no one noticed when 5 taller men walked in with some duffle bags. Probably just some idiots with money they needed in or out. They all seemed rather normal, and similar too, if not for the hair colors. The white one entered the line, as the other 4 just waited on a bench. As the white one finally got to the teller’s booth, he talked like any other person.<br/>“Hi! Welcome to the Vinyl City Bank, how may I help you?” The teller asked.<br/>“Pretty Good.” The man replied. “I’m here for a pretty big withdrawal, though.” He said as he accidentally dropped a coin.<br/>“Is that so?” The woman replied. “How much will you be taking out?”<br/>Before he got up, he looked at the other men. He gave them a slight nod, as to signal something. The others nodded back and went to the main doors.<br/>“So, to answer your question, lady,” He said getting back up, looking at her. He saw the look on her face, as she looked back at him. His face was covered with a mask, with an X over one eye, and a vertical line over the other, visibly holding a gun in his hand, “I’m taking all of this bank’s money, NOW ON THE GROUND” He screamed as he shot his gun twice into the ceiling. The people in the bank soon realized, but it was far too late to flee. As some tried to make their escape towards the main entrance, they were blocked by the other 4 men.<br/>“Well? You heard the guy, get on the floor if you want to live!” The green one screamed, as his brothers started putting the zip ties on the citizens who followed. One person decided to listen to the robbers, and he made a mad dash to the entrance. He was close, if not for a hand grabbing the back of his shirt and throwing him back. He stumbled and was still on his feet until one of the members jabbed his buttstock into his stomach. The member kneeled, with a smile on his mask, quite literally ear to ear, with 2 big black dots over his mask’s eyes. They were connected with a curved line as if they were sunglasses. He didn’t say a word, simply put his hand to his ear like a phone.<br/>“I-Is it my phone you want?” The man asked sheepishly, “H-here! Please don’t hurt me!” He said, holding out his phone. The blue member simply took it, looked at one of his brothers, nodded, and when the other one responded with “Yea, you can. Part of the plan remember?” He looked at the phone, Dialed 911, and handed it back to the man, still shaking.<br/>“911, what’s your emergency?” the phone said.<br/>“U-uh, there’s a robbery at the Vinyl City Bank! I don’t know what they want, just come hel-” He said before the blue robber hit the end call button. He still stayed dead silent, and simply put a finger to the mouth of his mask, before throwing the phone down, and stomping on it. One of his brothers called to him, and the 5 boys met in front of the teller’s booth.<br/>“Alright team. This is going according to plan.” The white one said. “Eloni, you’re in charge of hostage negotiation. Get a sticky note on the front door with the bank’s number before the cops come.” The green one saluted and ran to the front of the building. “Haym, Zimleu, get the drill to the vault set up. Purl, you’re with me. Alright team, let’s cash out.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“The bank is supposedly being robbed by a team of 5 men. Their intentions are supposedly unknown.” The news broadcaster said into the camera, before hearing the door open. A crowd of reporters was at the front of the bank, with cops trying to assure the people that they got everything under control. The camera crew turned towards the man who stepped outside the door. He certainly didn’t look like a normal robber. His tuxedo was neon green, with his mask simply being a TV with what looked to be 2 bullet holes for the eyes, and cracks covering the screen. The officer didn’t realize the robber’s appearance and was still trying to assure the crowd.<br/>“Everyone calm down, more police will be here shortly! We have the situation under control!”<br/>“You don’t,” Eloni responded. The officer swirled around, saw the robber, pulled his gun, but Eloni was faster, and BANG! A shot rang through the air. The officer dropped to the ground, everyone began screaming and running away. Eloni didn’t mind the noise, simply put the note on the door, and headed back inside.<br/>Meanwhile, Haym and Zimleu were setting the drill up.<br/>“So, how long should this take before the vault busts open?” Zimleu asked.<br/>“Around 15 minutes. Should be worth it though. Several million dollars are in there, plus whatever trinkets they keep safe for people. We'll find a way to sell them.”<br/>“Huh. Well, this thing’s ready to go, are we?”<br/>“The vault isn’t going to break itself, Zimleu,” Haym said, hitting a button, bringing the drill to life. Haym grabbed his walkie-talkie and messages the others.<br/>“Alright, the drill is starting. Rin, Purl, how are you guys?”<br/>“We’re doing good. This is going surprisingly well, keep up the good work.”<br/>Rin and Purl were on the upper floor, scouting, and making sure everything was needed where it was supposed to.<br/>“Purl, is our escape van out there? In the back, looks like a swat van.” Rin asked his blue brother in arms. Purl didn’t respond, only unclipped a tape recorder, set it to a certain time, and hit play.<br/>“Yes. Van is there.” The tape recorder spoke. Rin never knew why Purl chose not to talk, or even if he could. But the tape recorder was his voice, just like any other.<br/>“Alright. So, we break into the vault and escape in the van. Should be simple enough. Let’s head down to the main floor, and meet with the others.”<br/>“Following you” Purl’s recorder responded.<br/>On the ground floor, everyone met up. Eloni was getting the last few hostages into the corners of the main area while trying to calm them down.<br/>“We are not here for your money! We are here for the bank’s money! We don’t want to kill you, and if you listen to us, you’ll be just fine!” He shouted at the hostages. He saw his brothers and ran over to them.<br/>“Alright, we’re doing well. Haym, stay with the drill if it breaks. You know the thing best. Everyone else, we’re fighting, when the vault opens, grab the money, get it into the van, and get out.”<br/>Just as he said that sirens came into earshot, along with someone with a megaphone.<br/>“THIS IS THE VINYL CITY POLICE! IF YOU DONT SURRENDER IN 30 SECONDS, WE WILL RAID THE BANK!”<br/>“Well team,” Rin said, looking back at his brothers, “Let’s party.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Razormind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if this chapter is rather short. The other ones won't be though.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everyone was ditching the pistols they had and grabbing their duffle bags for their guns in what little time they had. Everyone had their specialized kits. For Rin, a lever-action rifle and a pistol were all he needed. Purl had an MP5 and an M9. Zimelu had an AK and 2 Tec-9’s. Haym had his modified M1 Carbine, and 1911. Finally, Eloni had a lever-action shotgun and a revolver. They just got done loading their guns, the windows began shattering. The police came through the windows and doors, and a firefight burst out. Haym and Purl headed back to the drill, Eloni was crouching behind the teller desk, grabbing any money in the teller booths. Zimelu and Rin were popping up, shooting any police they could see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright Purl, the less they touch the drill, the better. Got that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Now let’s go.” Purl played. But as they rounded the corner, a small team of officers was trying to shut down the drill. The two hid beyond the corner, wondering what to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what should we do, tape boy?” Haym said to Purl mockingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please be patient as I administer dispersion methods,” Purl replied, as he pulled a flashbang out from his bag. Tossing it over, he ducks behind cover as the flashbang went off. He signaled for Haym to stay put, and ran towards the officers. He rapidly took down the men and signaled Haym to come over. Haym got to work fixing it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Purl, look at this. The drill is almost done. Only 30 more seconds. We should radio the others.” He grabbed his radio to signal the others. “Hey, guys, head to the vault. It’s almost open.” A few seconds of silence later, the radio buzzed back to life.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Alright, we hear you. We’re heading over.” Rin replied</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The vault made a noise and the door slowly opened. In it, stacks upon stacks of cash lay in neat blocks.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Holy shit, Purl?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes, Jaune?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ok, we need to find something other than that french learning tape for my name, but look at this. I was right with the several million prediction. There’s probably more in here. This is a fucking payday right here.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The others soon came, Haym and Purl were still admiring how much was in this. They were quickly snapped out by Zimelu slapping them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll admire the cash once it’s ours, lets get bagging.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and yes, the title of the chapter is just a payday song. Heed the tags</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Neon Nightfall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bagging the cash took a good while. The vault was loaded with more cash than they originally thought, that, and all the fighting meant that only 2 of the people could bag at a time. The police did stop their assault for a few minutes to reorganize their assaults. This gave the team much-needed time to bag the money and throw it into the van. In fact, it gave them </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>much time. By the time the assault started again, most of the bags were already loaded. (Remember, this is PayDay 2 logic we’re using here) They hid in the vault as the assault came to them, as they laid out their plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok gang, here’s the plan. Purl, your driving.” Rin said, tossing the keys to Purl. Purl just let the keys hit him, playing something on his recorder.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ow”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Haym, you get the AR jammer up, we can’t lose them without it. Almost all of the cops and cop cars use it. Eloni, Zimelu, and Me will fire shots at any cops that get too close.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Everyone nodded in response as they started to fight against the police to get towards the car. The fighting was long and drawn out, as the police sent in their biggest wave yet. It lasted for what seemed like hours but was actually 10 minutes. When they heard the police backing off, they knew it was their chance. They bolted to the car, shooting anyone in their way. They went out the back of the bank and got in the car. By the time the police came back, the only thing they heard was tires screeching away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, what’s the plan?” Haym said, setting up the jammer.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Simple, we’re going on the freeway. By the time Haym has the jammer set up, we can pull off it and head back home. Purl, slam the gas.” Rin replied</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The car wheeled off, heading towards the main freeway through Vinyl City. Rin was messing with the car’s radio and he set it to a certain frequency and it bleeped out a message.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Alpha to Control, The criminals left the scene via car. Requesting that we block the freeway.” The radio buzzed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is control. Block the freeways.” It buzzed again.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Purl, how close are we to the freeway?” Rin asked</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“20 miles away” The tape responded.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hey guys, the jammer is almost done. I’ll activate it once we’re on.” Haym said, not looking away from the calibration menu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good. The ramp to the freeway should be coming up soon. We’ll be f-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Opening is blocked” Purl budged in as the ramp came into view. The sirens were in earshot, and there were a bunch of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well fuck, what are we going to do? We can’t go on this road, they could easily block us off. The freeway is our only chance of escape.” Haym asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I have a plan.” Eloni cut in. Everyone turned to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you better say it now, or else we’re done for,” Zimelu replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eloni simply stood up, threw his seat cushion off, opened a box under the seat, and handed a small grenade launcher to Zimelu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you-” Zimelu was about to ask before Eloni cut off.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I knew they were gonna try something like this. Zimelu, blow it sky-high, or we’re not seeing the end of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zimelu aimed the launcher, as Purl barreled straight towards the blockade, pulled the trigger, and watched the grenade fly towards the blockade. The resulting explosion was huge, but the wreckage they could slam through with their car. They were finally on the freeway, and the police hadn’t expected that, and there were still civilians on the freeway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Purl, be careful not to hit anyone. We don’t need a crash at 120 mph. If anything, try to get to a spot where no one is near us.” Rin said as the cop’s radio buzzed to life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They got on the freeway. Permission to engage?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Permission granted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, cops were chasing the gang. A high-speed chase was soon underway. The cops and robbers zipped through the metro division Soon, cops got close enough and began shooting. The rest of the gang, except for Purl and Haym, began firing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, should I start the Augmented reality jammer now?” Haym screamed over the gunfire.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yea, you should,” Eloni replied, shooting the cop’s tires. The wheel rapidly deflated, and the car spun off the freeway. Haym activated the jammer, just as more police came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you guys see that? The car just up and vanished.” One cop said</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Control, should we keep pursuing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, they’re impossible to find now. They will return for something else. These guys don’t seem like a one-and-done gang. We’ll be prepared next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, we won! We actually fucking won!” Haym whispered, trying not to give their position away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m gonna need a nap after this, once we get back,” Eloni whispered back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Purl, you do know how to get back, yea?” Rin asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you imbecile” Purl played back. They took this time to admire the city, its vibrant lights, and think about where the next show will occur. It wasn’t long before they were finally at the safehouse. For once, they could finally take off their masks, and all the things that came with it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter is going to be fun. I have much more (hopefully) planned for this. The next chapter is only a beginning.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. New Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Gang, a mysterious phone call, and an even more mysterious person. This was only the opening act.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The safehouse wasn’t too impressive. It was some old warehouse that was away from the city. The police were never going to investigate it, because why would they? It was old, ran down, and overgrown. Whether it had quality or not, it was still home to the gang. Haym and Eloni were playing cards, and it was very clear by the language used that Eloni was winning. Purl-Hue was fiddling with his tape recorder, mixing random lines from language learning videos. Zimelu and Rin were watching the TV when the news came on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone, get your asses over here!” Zimelu yelled as the others came in. Rin grabbed the remote and turned the volume up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At 3:00 PM today, a group of 5 armed robbers robbed the Vinyl City Bank. The group is rumored to be the 1010 gang. Reports of them have appeared outside of the city, but it was generally thought they would stay there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pfff, yea, let’s stay in the region where there’s no fucking money. God people are idiots sometimes.” Zimleu said, laughing to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sometimes living proof of that.” Purl quickly played back. Zimelu was about to say something before the noise of a phone cut through the warehouse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys hear that? Aren’t we supposed to not have phones in here?” Haym questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea. It sounds like it’s coming from the kitchen. I’m going to go investigate.” Rin replied. He walked into the kitchen, and there was just a phone on the counter. He hit the answer button and the speaker button and remained silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, you’re all probably wondering who I am. That’s not important right now. I saw what you did, and I must say I’m rather impressed.” The voice said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you have the right number? I don’t remember anything impressive I did.” Eloni replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eloni, you packed a grenade launcher under a car seat and used it to blow up a police barricade. I think I have the right people. You have Rin, Eloni, Purl-Hue” The voice replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know our names?” Rin asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just have friends in high and low places. Speaking of, one of them, Mayday, is in prison, and I need you guys for that. Help me, and I can help you in so many ways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you help us, who </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, and how do we know you’re not going to backstab us?” Zimelu pressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can help in many ways. I can make accounts to cover up how your money was obtained. I can cover up most of your crimes, actually. I have such an extensive criminal record that the police won’t want to work with me. It wouldn’t even help me, because if I ever get caught, I’m going in for life. So yea, you want to help me or not?” The voice answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still didn’t answer the third question,” Rin said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well, if you need something to call me, call me Zuke.” He replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then Zuke,” Rin asked, “what’s the plan?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! I'm really glad you read this and enjoyed it. Stay tuned for Daybreak, coming sometime in the next lunar year.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I already have most of the chapters for this fic written. They might be short as hell tho. I'm still happy I'm writing this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>